


Inkling of Your Lips

by MaraSenpai1997



Series: 10 Solangelo Kisses [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Boys In Love, Breaking Up & Making Up, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 11:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13716429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraSenpai1997/pseuds/MaraSenpai1997
Summary: Deciding that a long distance relationship wouldn’t work being demigods and all  – Nico decided that a mutual break up would be the best for them. Turns out he was mistaken.





	Inkling of Your Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Valentine, but also an excuse for me to write shorter stories (or at least try to). Based on this prompt:  
>  _Post Break Up Kiss - The kiss that catches both of you off guard, but says I miss you, I’m sorry and please love me again all at once without any words being spoken_ [ Source](http://prettyboymaximoff.co.vu/post/153391610561/types-of-kisses-prompts)
> 
> (The title is so cheesy, send help)

Breaking up with Will had been hard – no denying that. After all, Will had been his first boyfriend, and they had been together for three years before they split up. It wasn’t because they didn’t love each other anymore, far from that actually. The fact that they love each other was the reason for the break-up. Will wanted to leave Camp Half-Blood to study Medicine in New Rome. Normally, Nico would have followed him, but he had decided to spend a year in Italy, to learn a bit more about his past and make peace with it. Long distant wouldn’t work because technology – especially connected to the Internet – attracted demigods and Iris-messages liked to act up in Italy. So, they parted ways with a heavy heart and promises that this was for the best. Career above love.

 

~*~

 

Nico closed the book with a heavy sigh, blinking away the tears that threatened to spill. It had been such a great book.

 

 _Can’t wait to show Will–_ oh.

 

Shaking his head, Nico stroked the spine of the book. He would love to share this book with Will, to tell him about it, try to convince him to read it. But he had to remember Will wasn’t there, and he was too busy with his study anyway. He was becoming a doctor; he didn’t have time to listen to Nico ramble about a book.

 

Getting up and putting the book back in his trunk, Nico gave himself a mental shake to get his thoughts straight. Gay. His thoughts straight but he was still gay. _Ugh_. Will was no longer his boyfriend, so he should stop thinking about it. It had been a month for gods’ sake! He should be over him by now.

 

He knew that he was lying to himself. It would take more than a month to get over Will.

 

~*~

 

He had been so sure he had been doing better. Italy was great. The culture, the language, the people. The coffee here was loads better than in America. He was enjoying his time in Italy and didn’t really regret it. Thankfully so, as he still had ten more months left. He could return back to America earlier, but he wanted to experience Italy to the fullest.  And Will – well, sometimes he crossed Nico’s mind, when he was thinking about home, or when something reminded him of Will, but the ache had gotten less. It was fine.

 

Or at least he thought.

 

Waking up, Nico knew he hadn’t fallen asleep in bed. His body was aching and cramped, which was the result of falling asleep in his chair, _behind_ his desk. If he had invested in a better chair, his body wouldn’t be aching this much. Or at least his bum wouldn’t. But he risked falling asleep behind the desk on a crappy chair.

 

Pushing himself through the ache, Nico sat upright in his chair and tapped a random key on his laptop. The thing wired to live. Yes, he risked the chance of monsters due to his laptop, but before he left America, he had gotten a few protection items from the Hecate kids. Considering he had been attacks free for two entire months, Nico considered they worked fine.

 

Nico stared tiredly at his log-in screen, which displayed a picture of him and Will. It was maybe three or four months old. He wondered why he still had it, as it only brought him sadness. On the other hand, he recalled changing it a while ago. What in gods’ name did tired him do last night? Drinking too much wine apparently.

 

Logging in, Nico blinked at the screen that popped up. _Oh, drunken me was lonely_.

 

He was staring at the search results of an airline, the search results were for the soonest flight back to California, back to home. Back to _Will_. Italy suddenly got less bright and great.

 

~*~

 

It was late November that Nico realised that Thanksgiving had passed without him even noticing it. They didn’t celebrate it here in Italy, and he had little to no contact with the people in America. He had missed it.

 

He didn’t care about Thanksgiving itself, he didn’t necessarily grow in America, and his first proper Thanksgiving was celebrated with Will when he was fourteen. And there laid the issue. Will, _again_. Will had celebrated Thanksgiving with someone else, maybe his dorm-mates, maybe Percy, Annabeth and all the other demigod kids who were studying in New Rome. Together, like a happy family, and Nico was sitting here in Italy, with no friends, no boyfriend and more sadness than anything else. Italy was cool and all, but it wasn’t exactly fun.

 

Maybe digging up the wine would be a good idea. Maybe this time it gave him the courage to actually buy the tickets back to California, to see Will again.

 

~*~

 

He snapped mid-December. He _missed_ Will so, so much. And maybe that made him a terrible ex-boyfriend, that he was so depended on Will. On the other hand, Will hadn’t been just his boyfriend. At first, he had been his friend, after that his best friend. He had been Nico’s biggest support dealing with his sexuality and properly getting over Percy. It wasn’t surprising he had developed feelings over the course of the friendship. What had been surprising though was the fact that Will had returned his feelings. Not that it matters now–

 

They broke up, and while Nico wanted to get back together, Will probably move on and found someone else. After all, it was easy to improve in a partner if you had Nico to compare them to. Still, he wanted to see Will again, talk to him again, even if it was just as friends. Nico could fake it, even if it hurt for a while. Just – _Will_.

 

Grabbing his phone he saved for just emergencies – his laptop was modified to send out fewer waves to attract monsters, his phone, however, not – and dialled Hazel’s number.

 

After the third ring, Hazel thankfully picked up. “Hazel Levesque speaking. Who am I speaking to?”

 

Nico let out a small sob by just hearing his sister’s voice. He should never have gone to Italy alone, that had been a mistake.

 

“Nico?” Hazel asked, voice filled with puzzlement and surprise.

 

“Yes,” Nico said. “It’s me, Nico. Uhm,” he exhaled slowly, feeling more tears spill from his eyes. “I’m coming home.”

 

Nico worried he had said the wrong thing as it took Hazel a long time to reply. But when she did, Nico knew she had been crying herself most likely and needed some time to regain her voice.

 

“Gosh, I’m happy you’re coming back,” Hazel said, voice trembling with emotions. “We have missed you.”

 

~*~

 

Nico hurried through the hallways of the College of New Rome. He never had been here before, but Hazel had told him when and where Will had classes, and that by now he should be able to intercept Will between a class-change. Now hoping Nico could keep his emotions under control because it would be awkward if he broke down crying the moment he saw Will.

 

Turning a corner, Nico saw Will walking together with Frank, chatting happily. At least, at first glance Will looked happy, but Nico knew him well, so, so well. Will was tired. Face a little gaunt, he hadn’t been eating well, and he hadn’t slept much either. Both the acne and bags under his eyes are prove of that.

 

Being the first one to notice Nico, Frank halted, shock written over his face. Hazel had kept her word and hadn’t told anyone that Nico was returning, including her very own boyfriend.

 

As Frank had stopped, Will stopped a few steps later, looking at back with puzzlement.

 

Almost being able to hear the gears churn in Will’s head, Nico impatiently waited for Will to look at him, look in his direction. What would his expression be? Shock? Surprise? Would he start crying, or would he panic that _oh shit, my ex-boyfriend has returned? How do I explain this to my new one?_

 

Seconds passed, and Will looked away from Frank and finally _looked._ Looked and _see_ what was in front of him.

 

Will looked both shocked and surprised, though speechless sounded better. It was as if he couldn’t believe that Nico was actually standing there.

 

Gathering every ounce of courage he could muster, Nico walked up to Will, stood up on his tip-toes – did Will seriously grow again? – and pressed a kiss on Will’s lips.

 

As he cupped Will’s face in his hands, Nico tried to portray every emotion he was feeling, to write down each thing he was saying. _I missed you. I love you. I’m sorry for leaving, please forgive me. Please don’t hate me. Please don’t have stopped loving me – it would kill me._

Considering Will wasn’t responding, Nico pulled back. He was crying, he realised belatedly as tears run down his cheeks, gathering at his chin and rolling down his throat. Will had moved on, that much was clear. Nico knew he was a bad kisser, and Will had occasionally teased him about it, but it couldn’t have been just that. Maybe his message was too pushy, maybe Will had been happy–

 

Nico’s mind skittered to a halt when he met Will’s gaze. Tear-stained cheeks. His eyes were damp; tears were sticking to his eyelashes. Taking a sharp breath, Nico struggled to take it all in. Even crying Will was breath-taking, from his freckles to his tousled blond hair. He never stopped being beautiful, and he had gotten even more beautiful now Nico hadn’t seen him in ages.

 

“Will,” Nico whispered.

 

He wanted a response, no matter what.

 

Trembling hands cupped his chin softly, and seconds after, lips were pressed against his. Will’s kiss was filled with so much emotion Nico thought he would burst. _Gods I missed you so much. I’m so happy you’re back. I love you so much – I couldn’t possibly stop loving you, possibly hate you. It would kill me all the same._


End file.
